


Please Say Hello To The Folks That I Know

by haventacluewhatimdoing



Series: We'll Meet Again [5]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Happy Ending, I cried while writing this, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Reunions, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haventacluewhatimdoing/pseuds/haventacluewhatimdoing
Summary: The Captain reads Havers' final letter, and some old friends come to visit.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Series: We'll Meet Again [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975783
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	Please Say Hello To The Folks That I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Two in one night, I know. I can't stop myself.
> 
> Definitely recommend reading from at least no3 otherwise this won't make sense.
> 
> I cried while writing the letter, I'm sorry. I promise it's a happy ending.
> 
> Title from Vera Lynn's We'll Meet Again, bless her soul. 
> 
> One more installment after this I think?
> 
> Enjoy!

The Captain was standing up straight, hands clasped behind his back as he looked out of the bay window in the TV room. The recent wedding at Button House had brought lots of memories back to the surface, and he was currently staring at the gates outside.

Havers had written a few times. The Captain always wrote back, keeping his letters vague so that anyone censoring would not suspect anything. His hand flitted to his breast pocket, where he pulled out a letter tinged red with blood, with 'Edward' written on the front in shaky handwriting. He unfolded it, his eyes following the familiar words.

_Dearest Teddy,_

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I couldn't fulfill your wish._

_I'm dying, Ted. I'm writing this on my deathbed. The doctors say I have hours left. A bullet from the Fritz hit me in the stomach. There's nothing they can do._

_I love you. I didn't tell you enough in life, but I do. I wish we could have one more night together, I wish I could see your face one more time before I go._

_You're strong, love. You always have been. And you can get through this. Remember me, but don't let me stop you finding happiness._

_By the time this finds you, I will be dead and gone. Grieve if it helps, but carry on. Keep smiling through._

_I love you, forever and always,  
Your William x _

The Captain felt hot tears running down his cheeks, but didn't care.  
"I'm sorry, William. I couldn't get through the war. Bloody heart attack got me. A cowardly death. You always were the brave one, right to the end." He sat down on the windowsill and let the tears flow freely.

~☆~☆~☆~ 

A car pulled up on the gravel driveway. Alison frowned - she wasn't expecting anyone. She watched as two elderly men exited the car - one of them pushing the other, who was in a wheelchair. There was also a man in his mid 30s wearing an old army uniform, similar to the Captain's, with a bullet wound like Thomas'.

She opened the door.  
"Hi, what can I do for you?"  
"Are you Alison?" The man in the wheelchair asked.  
"Yep, that's me."  
"Andrew Williams," he held his hand out, and Alison shook it.  
"This is my husband, Adam Jones." Andrew gestured to the man standing behind him.  
"Nice to meet you both. Any reason for the visit?" Alison decided to not address the ghost behind them for the time being.  
"Yes, well, we were stationed here during the second world war. We brought something you might be interested in." 

Alison escorted them into the kitchen, where she fetched them two cups of tea.  
As she placed them on the table, she looked at the locket Adam had placed on the table.  
"It's from the lieutenant that was stationed here during our time. He wore it when he went to the front. He was shot, but his dying wish was for this to be sent to us."

Alison carefully lifted the locket up and opened it. Inside there was a picture of someone who looked remarkably like the Captain. Same hair, same eyes, same...

"Hold on just one moment." She gestured to them, including the ghost, before hurrying through the halls to the TV room, where she had seen the Captain earlier.  
"Cap, Cap! There's someone here to see you." Alison opened the door to the Captain standing prim and proper, holding his swagger stick in a death grip.  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yes. Adam Jones and Andrew Williams. Ring any bells?" The Captain gasped, before nodding dumbly. He'd often wondered about them, but wasn't optimistic that they had both survived.

As the Captain entered the kitchen, both Adam and Andrew gasped.  
"That’s him," Adam whispered. The Captain, however, only had eyes for the man standing behind them.  
"Havers," he breathed.  
"Hello, sir." Havers smiled.

Alison looked from the Captain to the men and back.  
"You can see him then?"  
"Yes. We've had our fair share of heart attacks between us." The Captain winced.  
"Oh, sorry sir." Adam nodded at him.

"Havers, behind us, is attached to this locket rather than the hospital which he died in. We thought we'd bring it here on the off chance that our CO was still here." Williams smiled warmly at the Captain, before turning to Alison.

"I doubt he ever told you, he always was a guarded man, but he saved our lives. Adam and I were... not very careful with our relationship. We got caught. But instead of reporting us, the Captain looked out for us. Kept us safe. We owe him everything." Andrew explained to Alison.  
"Oh, hush, dear, and let Havers embrace the Captain, it's been 80 years." Adam gestured for Havers to approach the Captain. He froze as his lieutenant walked towards him.

"I love you." Havers looped his arms around the Captain's waist, and brought him in for a soft kiss. The Captain sighed, closing his eyes and bringing his hands up to cradle Havers' face.

They broke apart when they heard cheering. Blushing, they looked away from each other to see all the ghosts standing around Alison and the old men.  
"Keep the locket safe," Andrew whispered to Alison.  
"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> I just... these two deserve all the happiness in the world.


End file.
